Field
This invention relates to a control system whereby wearable technology interfaces with devices including a wearable-technology-communication terminal, and more specifically to control system whereby correlated motion between the wearable technology and the wearable-technology-communication terminal is used to unlock and/or otherwise connect the wearable technology to the wearable-technology-communication terminal.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the wearable devices such as smart watches and wrist wearable fitness trackers have been developed and have gained in popularity. Some of these wearable technologies can be worn on the wrist of a user. For example, a smartwatch worn a user's wrist can be used to display the time and receive email messages.
Additionally, the smartwatch can include motion sensors to detect the motion of a user as well as determining the user's walk state. Further, a smart watch can perform near field communications with surrounding devices such as a smartphone or a Bluetooth® headset. Through this near field communication, data from the wearable device can be transferred from the wearable device and stored on a smartphone, or vice versa. Wearable technology such as a smartwatch can also be used to communicate over a voice link either through wireless communication (e.g., near field communication) with the smartphone or with a telephone base station. Methods of wireless communication used with wearable technology can include, for example, Bluetooth®, WiFi®, and wireless Local Area Networks (LANs).